1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hair grooming devices and more particularly to the hair grasping structure on a curling iron.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curling irons are well-known in the art of hair grooming. The more current irons include a smooth surface tubular winding portion which is electrically heated internally. The hair is wound around the tubular portion and subjected to the heat transmitted through its surface. Some of these newer irons also include a liquid retaining wick which is brought into contact with the heated internal element so as to vaporize the liquid; the vapor being expelled through perforations in the external surface of the tubular portion into the tress of hair. This type of device is referred to as steam curling iron.
Typically, curling irons have a pivotal clip biased towards the tubular portion for clamping the end of a tress of hair therebetween. The tress is then wound around the tubular portion and over the outer surface of the clip by rotation of the curling iron. In these prior art devices, both the surface of the clip and the tubular portion are conventionally composed of a plastic and/or coated, e.g. with polytetrafluoroethylene, to reduce friction and assist axial removal of the tress from the device, see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,292 to Henry Walter et al, commonly assigned herewith, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,850 to Nathe et al.
Disadvantages associated with curling irons having a pivotal biased clip are the angulated and overly pronounced ridges impressed into the hair by the underside and edges of the clip, and the persistent slipping of the tress of hair along the length of and off the outer surface of the clip.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a curling iron with a clip which produces a smooth curl having a natural appearance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a curling iron having a tubular winding portion with an improved surface which prevents the tress of hair in contact therewith from sliding along and off during grooming and cooperates with the underside surface of the clip for enhanced clamping of a tress of hair therebetween, and reduction in the pronouncement of the ridges in the resultant curl.